1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for determining information about layers of a fluid in a tank, container or flow pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In many industrial applications, it is important to understand the levels inside storage tanks, and in particular, in multiphase applications, the differences in height of the layers in a tank—e.g., water, oil, foam boundary layers. This can be very important in, for example, mineral and bitumen separation tanks.